


Lone Wolves Die

by Bae_B



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_B/pseuds/Bae_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa comes to grips with who she has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Wolves Die

Sansa Stark. Sansa Lannister. Alayne Stone. Nothing of me is original anymore.

I am Cersei's little dove. I am Petyr's sweetling. I am more lion than wolf, more Baelish than Stark.

I have been a lady, I have been a captive, and I have been a bastard.

I am Tully eyes, with a lion's pride. I am the Stark name, with a mockingbird's knowledge.

I am Cersei's plaything. I am Petyr's pride and joy.

I have adapted, I have learned and I have waited.

I am Lannister cunning, masked by the innocent trout. I am Baelish ambition, hidden behind the ever honorable wolf.

I am Cersei's madness. I am Petyr's revenge.

I am Catelyn and Ned's failures personified.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to leave this piece open to interpretation. It could easily be perceived as the rantings of a mad queen or a mere moment of self reflection. I think it all depends on how you view Sansa as a character.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
